Friends Forever
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: just read it. r&r vpls...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any characters. I just wish.  
  
Friends Forever By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Chapter 1: Danny and Miranda.  
  
~Miranda's POV~ ok, so today is the first day of school. I'm lucky that Danny Kesler (Spell check pls..) is my boyfriend, well, Lizzie on the other hand is with Gordo. Thank goodness Gordo already admitted his love to Lizzie when we were on the ninth grade. Oh, yeah, about Kate, she's in Europe. That's huge relief for Lizzie and me! I hate to admit it but I miss Kate's stubbornness *slaps her head* since she WAS our friend in the past.  
  
RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!! (M: Miranda L: Lizzie A.L.: Animated Lizzie)  
  
M: hello? L: hey! Miranda, this is Lizzie. Can you please come over here? I'm having a fashion crisis. Please??? {A.L. yeah! That's what friends are for!} M: uuhhh.sorry, but I can't, Danny is going to fetch me. I'm sorry Lizzie.. L: no! No! That's o.k. I know going with Danny for the first day of school is important to you. M: I'm really sorry. L: it's o.k. I'm not angry. Just have fun with D.K. Bye! M: Bye! *Click*  
  
~Lizzie's POV~ Ever since Miranda started going out with Kesler, she spends less and less time with Gordo, and me but that's ok. Since Miranda has a crush for D.K. for like. ever! So its ok.. {A.L. hoooowww sweet!! *fly flying around AL}  
  
My Message: This is my second Lizzie fic. This time it's about Miranda, since I noticed that it's always Lizzie getting the attention, so. let's just give Miranda some attention, it's her time to shine!!!! (Very corny!) I like Lizzie too, but just to be fair. ^-^' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any characters. I just wish.  
  
Friends Forever By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Chapter 2 "Jealousy"  
  
~School Canteen~  
  
"Gordo. have you noticed that Miranda spends less and less time with us? But Miranda seems not to noticed." Lizzie said while scanning the cafeteria food. "Yeah, I noticed it. But isn't she said that every lunch period she'll stay with us, at least we still do 3-way.right Liz?" Gordo said while holding his handy cam. "But I can't help but feel that Miranda doesn't value our friendship since Danny has been her boyfriend" "Don't say that Liz, maybe she's still uhh.. Adjusting in some thing." "Yeah.maybe."  
  
Lizzie was about to pay for her Snapple (S.A. Snapple is my favorite..yumyum -_-) and nuggets suddenly.something caused a commotion, when she turns around to look what it is.her jaws drop that even a fly can enter inside.it was Danny and Miranda.In this school, jocks are seen as gods,so it's quite natural here to give him much attention, but what she least expect was Miranda was with him, and Miranda seems to be enjoying it! Not that Lizzie objects their relationship but. the feeling Lizzie is feeling right now is unexplainable. (S.A. what feeling???? You'll find out. just read on.)  
  
~Conversation~ (M: Miranda L: Lizzie A.L.: Animated Liz)  
  
M: Liz. I can't be with you and Gordo every lunch since D,K. wants me to stay with him, he said he's scared of me getting lost. isn't that sweet of him Liz? A.L.: Yeah. VERY SWEET "sarcastic talkin'" L: uuh. bu..bu..but, Miransa, you spent less and less time with me and Gordo! M: Sorry Liz! Can't hear you! Talk to you later Liz! L: yeah. later. A.L.: IF YOU HAVE TIME WITH ME!  
  
*Miranda can't hear Lizzie, 'cause every one was shouting "D.K! D.K! D.K.!"*  
  
"Gordo! Gordo! I can't believe what Miranda has done to us! She totally broke her promise! She's doing this just for D.K.!" Lizzie said trying to hold her tears. "yeah. I know." Gordo said calming her down with a friendly hug and patting her back.  
  
~2-way conversation~  
  
M: hey Liz! You know what? I had a superb time with D.K.! He was really fun to be with!  
  
L: really.? Well.that's great.  
  
M: how come you don't sound happy? Are you not feeling well?  
  
L: no.no. I'm just not uh. not uh. feeling well. that's all  
  
M: Liz. I don't believe you that you're not feeling well, because you said "uh. not uh." are you and Gordo hiding something from me?  
  
L: no..no. we're not hiding anything from you.  
  
M: ok! Liz I'm so happy to have a best friend like you and Gordo!  
  
L: friend..me and Gordo.  
  
M: Liz, are you sayin' somethin'?  
  
L: me? No! not saying anything, Mirand-  
  
M: hold on Liz, call waitin'  
  
Few mins.  
  
M: Liz!!! Have to go! Danny is on the other line!! Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!  
  
L: bye..  
  
To be continued.  
  
MY Message: hi! Thanks for those who reviewed my work!^-^ Sorry if this chapter is quite short, and sorry if I didn't right away. -_- too many school works. plus our exam is near. so.. I'm truly really sorry. Sorry again because I didn't write the "feeling" that Lizzie was feeling. ^-^ hihihi. SORRY AGAIN for my useless message like the Snapple thingy. um. what else can I say???. uh. as my usual message, reviews, comments and suggestions are very welcomed. If you want to send suggestion, please just e-mail it to me at hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com I guess I should get goin', but wait!!! This is my longest message I've ever posted!!! ^-^ hahaha!!!! 


	3. Silent Treatment

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any characters in it in any form. So don't sue, I'm not rich, since I just get P200 a week.  
  
Friends Forever By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Ch. 3 " Silent treatment"  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
~*Inside Lizzie's room*~  
  
I'm very bored here, with nothing to do, special thanks to my best pal, Miranda, who is spending every waking moment of her life with DK. She's forgetting Gordo and me! Us! Her best friends! Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous with her, I know people thinks I am because I liked DK when I was in 4th grade. But that's so yesterday. I really don't get it, I don't see why Miranda is always with DK. UGH! I think I'll just call Gordo.  
  
~* Conversation*~  
  
Me: "Hi! Um, may I speak to Gordo? This is Lizzie."  
  
Gordo's mother: " Wait, I'll just call him."  
  
Background noise: Davidddd!!! Phooooooonnne!!!!!  
  
Background noise: Coooommmmiiinnnnggg!!!!!  
  
Gordo: "Hey!"  
  
Me: "Um.. hi! So did you talked with Miranda?  
  
Gordo: "Huh? God NO! I haven't even heard her in a week. I called her once, but her phone was busy, I thought maybe because she's using Internet or maybe she's talking to you. (A/N: in this part, Gordo was a bit shocked, ok?)  
  
Me: "Same here! I think she's forgetting our friendship. Or maybe she's taking us for granted?"  
  
Gordo: "Let's not jump into conclusion. Maybe she's busy; maybe she's doing her homework. Maybe she's studying."  
  
Me: "Gordo, our assignments are easy. Plus, if it's difficult. She talks to us for a group study or whatever. I think it's time to give her something."  
  
Gordo: "Something?"  
  
Me: " How about The Silent Treatment®?"  
  
Gordo: "Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean she is our friend too you know, besides I'm 100 percent sure that she's still adjusting to her uh..this kind of relationship, right?"  
  
Me: "What relationship? The Lizzie-Gordo-Miranda®? Or The Danny-Miranda®? And correction, she WAS our friend."  
  
Gordo: "Actually it's both, The Lizzie-Gordo-Miranda® and The Danny- Miranda® relationship, come on, Liz., she's been our friend since 4th grade!"  
  
Me: "But still.. Gordo, if we're not going to give her the silent treatment, she'll continue to take us for granted! Are you with me Gordo?!!"  
  
Gordo: "I..don't know.."  
  
Me: "UGH!!! Ok! You stay on Miranda's side! Fine!"  
  
Gordo: "No! it's not that I'm staying on her side, I'm just being systematic, ok?"  
  
Me: "Ok, whatever. So do you agree The Silent Treatment® or not?"  
  
Gordo: ".... ok, I agree."  
  
Me: "Yes! Thanks! I promise you this will be a success!"  
  
Gordo: "If you say so. Well, bye for now, I'll just see you at school, ok?"  
  
Me: "Ok, bye!"  
  
~*End of Conversation*~  
  
~At the school hall~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
" Are you sure you want to do The Silent Treatment® to Miranda? I mean, come on..." Gordo said to Lizzie while getting his notebooks in his locker.  
  
"I'm positive this will work Gordo... oh, there's Miranda, remember Gordo, don't talk to her or get involved too much with her.." Lizzie said straightening her clothes.  
  
"Involved? Like group projects and whatsoever?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah.." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi Liz, hi Gordo!" Miranda said blissfully to both of them.  
  
"... let's go Gordo, we'll be late for History class" Lizzie said as if Miranda was not there.  
  
"Ok.." Gordo said feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Gee.. What's their problem Miranda?" Danny said to Miranda.  
  
"I..don't know, they completely ignored me." Miranda said  
  
"Oh well, let's go Miranda, we'll be late" Danny said  
  
"Ok, let's go.."  
  
My Message: Hi! OK! So, hold your horses before you start throwing rotten eggs and tomatoes!! I'm sorry for the late update. Actually, I have some reasons:  
  
1.Disney channel got removed from our cable, so I have no idea on what's happening now on Lizzie.  
  
2. I won't say school work, because it's our vacation, unfortunately, even though it's our vacation, our teachers still gave us tons of homework!!!!  
  
3. For the grammatical errors.  
  
4. Sorry, since the story is short.  
  
5. for putting all those "®", I just thought it was cute. XD  
  
#'s 3-4 isn't really part of my reasons. Well, anyway, please review!!! Members and non-members are welcome to review, since I changed my settings. Please forgive my story and me if you find this story crappy, stupid, or whatsoever. I actually agree to that, I feel like this chapter kinda sucks. Anyway, review, okay? Flames are welcome!! 


End file.
